


To be  Happier

by faded_sPArkLeS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Songfic, idk wut im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_sPArkLeS/pseuds/faded_sPArkLeS
Summary: Marinette only wants Adrien to return her feelings, however quite a bit of complications arise. One of those complications being a certain Lie-la and Adrien being spineless.What will Marinette do?  How will she find happiness?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	To be  Happier

**Author's Note:**

> The underlined words are the song and normal font is the story, I hope everyone enjoys this fic! Kudos and comments are welcome!

Marinette sat at her desk working on Adrien’s fifty-sixth birthday present, “Oh Tikki, this will be perfect! I’ve got it all planned out, once Adrien knows I love him and that I made so many thoughtful gifts for him, he’ll love me back for sure! Then We can get an apartment and live will our children Emma and Hugo. AND, we'll have these cute little hamsters too!”

“That’s great Marinette! But don’t you think all this-,” Tikki flew around and gestured to all the hidden presents in the room, “-is a bit excessive?”

“But I spent so much time and effort working on these! He’ll come around!” Marinette smiled brightly and continued to work the present while Tikki perched on her shoulder while munching on a cookie.

I could count them if I want to,

All these years I've wasted on you

“Marinette, I’m so disappointed in you,” Adrien shook his head disapprovingly, “Her lies aren’t hurting anyone. If you confront her, she’ll end up akumatized! You need to take the high road and be the bigger person.”

“B-b-but A-adrien. She-”

Adrien cut her off, “Don’t worry Marinette, I’m sure this will be over soon enough. As long as we both know about her lies it'll be fine, she can’t do anything. I promise I’ll stick by your side.” 

“Oh... err… okay then…”

You gave up, I grew up

The entire class was gathered around Lila’s desk, enraptured by her tales.

“Oh, guys did you know that I had tea with the Queen over the summer? She’s such a sweet old lady, I’m practically her honorary granddaughter!”

“Oh my gosh really!?”

“That’s so cool dudette.”

“Can you tell us more”

“Your life is so interesting!”

“Can I post this on my blog?”

Marinette was filled with anger, “Who does she think she is? She never had tea with the Queen!” As she stood up from her seat at the back of the class to confront Lila, Adrien shot her a glare, warning her not to anything and to take the high road.

What would I do? If you were, if you were there when I needed you

Several weeks passed and Lila had kept her promise, Marinette was now alienated from the class. She would be cut from plans, drinks spilled on her, and almost nobody talked to her as they didn’t want to be seen with the class bully. All the while, Marinette kept on remembering Adrien’s promise to her. That they would be in this together, that it would be fine, and that Lila’s lies weren’t hurting anyone. But they were hurting _her_. Why couldn’t Adrien see that?

Marinette stood in the middle of her room, looking at all the pictures of Adrien on her wall, “Hey Tikki… this was never healthy was it?”

Tikki looked at her in pity, “No, it wasn’t.”

“Maybe it’s time to stop”

Tikki lovingly nuzzled Marinette’s cheek as she started to remove all the pictures and presents. Every time Marinette hesitated or stopped, she quickly reminded herself of how Adrien left her alone. How she was bullied and the fact that Adrien did nothing to stop it or even comfort her.

Marinette had filled three boxes to the brim with presents. She had taken down every last photo of Adrien and put them in a giant folder, which she then tossed into the recycling bin.

“What should I do with all these presents? I really don’t want to throw them away and they’re still brand new.”

“Maybe you can give it to charity?”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea Tikki! What would I do without you?”

Tikki smiled endearingly at her and they both worked to unwrap the presents and put them in a separate box.

I could count them if I want to,

All these years I've wasted on you

“Girl, you gotta stop this! Your crush on Adrien is so obsessive!”

“But I-”

Alya was fuming, “You even STALKED Adrien! Lila said she saw you hiding in a bush behind Adrien. How could you!? You need to stop!”

“Alya, I-”

Marinette was interrupted once more, “I don’t wanna hear it. You need to grow up. Until you do, our friendship is put on a hold. I can’t believe you!”

Alya stormed off, leaving Marinette in tears. One reoccurring thought surfaced Marinette’s mind, “All this wouldn’t have happened if Adrien had been by my side.”

What would I do? If you were, if you were there when I needed you

* * *

Bloopers:

"...Oh, guys did you know that I had tea with the Queen over the summer?"

Me: "Hehehe, shall I compare thee to a summer day? Cuz thou hast NO CLASS!!"


End file.
